Transformer High, Re-Write
by R3M1X 7H3 H0U53
Summary: Ah, the joys of high school. The academics, the athletics, the drama, the pimples... Well, forget all of that! Kaon High School is not your average high school, or is it? (New summary, and re-writen.)
1. First Day at Kaon Highschool

**AN: I know what you must be thinking. "But, R3M1X, you already wrote it a first time, why a re-write?" I thought, "This is crap! Time for a re-write!" So, here it is!**

* * *

A light breeze danced across the walkway as Shadow Wave and Bomb Crusher trudged to their High School. Shadow clutched the hood of her royal blue hoodie with the school symbol on the back. Crusher (as that's what everyone called her) yanked her roller backpack out of a crack in the sidewalk and sighed.

"Today's the day, the 1st day of high school. Do you think that Megatronus guy will be there?" Shadow looked at her best friend.

"I hope not! I heard that Star Scream is vicious! Did you know that he-" Crusher began.

"I know what he did. EVERYONE knows what he did." Shadow said as she climbed the stairs to meet Crusher and her's brothers.

"Hey! Where have you been?! OHMYPRIMUSYOUTAKEAMILLIONYEARSTOGETANYWHERE!" Lazer Crusher, Crusher's older brother by a year (but was in the same year at their school), yelled.

"Calm down. Crusher's backpack got stuck," Shadow sighed.

Sound Wave, who's mute, waved and ran a hair through his shaggy black hair. The boy never spoke a word in his life, and no one knew why.

"Hey, Mutey! Where's you're cash?!" Megatronus, the school's worst bully, laughed and lifted Sound up by his jacket hood. "What's that, Mutey? I can't hear you."

"Ha, good one Megatronus!" Star Scream, Megatronus' lapdog that did unspeakable things to people, laughed and socked Sound in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Shadow, Crusher, and Lazer tackled Megatronus.

"No one messes with my brother, so I suggest you get your aft out of here! Do you comprehend?" Shadow held her fist up to Megatronus' face.

"Yes, ma'am." Megatronus got up and went inside.

"Rawr, tiger's got some claws there," Lazer chuckled. "C'mon, we'll be late to class if we don't hurry."


	2. Class Drama

**AN: I know this chapter isn't like the one in the original, but I didn't like the original. So, I wrote a new one. The same goes for chapters 3, 6, and 7.**

* * *

Shadow plopped herself into a desk in the back of the classroom. She looked over to her right to see Crusher sitting right by her. Crusher's medium-brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a green army-camoflaug jacket, black tanktop, ripped black cargo pants, and black combat boots. In other words, she was perfect.

Crusher looked at her best friend. She wondered if Shadow would stop comparing herself to other people. Sure, Shadow was a bit bigger than most girls, had olive skin, short dark-brown hair that never did what she wanted it to, and her face could break out more easily than others, but that meant nothing.

"Hey, Crusher?" Shadow asked in her quiet voice.

"What?" She replied.

"Why do you put up with me? I'm dorky, weird, fat, I repeat myself, no one likes me except for a few people, and you could be friends with the popular girls! So why do you put up with me?"

"I don't 'put up with you,' I'm your best friend! And being friends with the popular girls? Never crossed my mind. I like who I'm friends with."

"Ok, but-" Shadow was cut off by the bell ringing.

The teacher walked into the room with a boy dressed in a purple jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The most striking feature about him was the black eyepatch going across his left eye. "Class, I would like for you to meet our new student, Shockwave," the teacher said in a disgustingly pleasant voice.

"What are we in, elementary school?" Crusher whispered to Shadow.

Shockwave took his seat towards the front of the room; he was completely unaware of the multitude of teenagers staring and whispering about him.

"Can anyone tell me what the properties of element 57 are?" The teacher asked while pointed to a chart on her board.

Shockwave raised his hand and rambled off it's properties along with a few extra facts.

"Looks like I have some competition," Shadow muttered to herself.


	3. The Great Culinary Arts War

**AN: This chapter will probably be the longest due to the long introduction of 2 old/new faces, but fear not! There will be a Culinary Arts War.**

* * *

Lunch was a bizzare time for the group. As always, they had no idea what crap would be served. Juniors and Seniors always warned them to not eat school lunches ever, and especially on Wednsdays. Not wanting to be caught up in anything bad, they all brought lunches.

Shadow suggested a table in the back corner of the small lunchroom, which was occupied by 2 boys. "As long as they're nothing like Megatronus and his lackeys, they're good with me. What about you guys?" She walked over there and sat down next to the boy with firey red hair.

"I'm telling you, Breakdown, they scuffed my shoe on purpo- Well, hello," the boy interrupted his complaining to greet the teens.

"Yes, hello," the bigger kid that was practically a mountain of muscle said politely. "I'm Breakdown, and this is my little brother, Knockout."

"Hi," Shadow said politely. "I'm Shadow Wave, this is my twin, Sound Wave, this is Bomb Crusher, my best friend, and her older brother Lazer Crusher."

Sound waved (AN: no pun was intended), Crusher shook Knockout and Breakdown's hands, Lazer rudely stared at Breakdown's eyepatch, and Shadow observed the 2 boys.

Knockout had firey red hair, copper coloured eyes, slightly pointed ears, a red jacket with a white t-shirt, black jeans, and expensive looking Nikes.

Breakdown, on the other hand, was his polar opposite. He was taller, had black hair, and looked to only be made of muscle and nothing else. His clothes looked as if he'd only worn those for a good month or 2, but didn't smell awful. Breakdown's light blue sleeveless shirt looked to be a bit small, which showed off his toned abdomen, and his dark blue jeans had several rips along them. However, his most striking feature was the jet-black eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Do you want to know how I got this?" Breakdown asked Shadow and Crusher in a gruff voice.

Shadow looked at Crusher and nodded. "If you don't mind, we would."

"I got this when-" He was rudely interrupted when someone threw blueberry pudding in his face. "Oh it's on." He grabbed a thing of Knockout's expensive yougurt and slung it in the general direction in which the pudding came from.

"Hey, I was about to eat that," Knockout whined. "But since I can't," he then yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Shadow grabbed a thing of mashed potatos and stuck it on Shockwave's face, who was sitting at the table next to them.

"That was not very logical," he muttered and grabbed a bowl of cereal. "How would you like food being dumped on you?" Shockwave began to dump the bowl onto Shadow's head before she jumped out of the was and it landed on Sound's instead.

Sound's eyes got as big as dinner plates before he calmly picked up a carton of milk and dumped it on the boy in purple's dark hair. Then, he dropped the carton and went back to eating his food like nothing was going on.

Knockout decided to cower underneath the table, because his "beautiful clothes would get ruined". When he got hit by a piece of chocolate pie, he screamed with rage and crawled out from under his safe haven. "That's it!" He began grabbing random plates from random spots and throwing them everywhere.

Crusher found a secret stash of pies hidden and threw one towards the door before realizing it was the school's headmaster. "Oh shit, I'm screwed."


	4. Enter the Sparks Triplets, Stage Right

**AN: This chapter will be told from the perspective of Sindrak's OCs. Third person limeted to be exact. WARNING: Star Scream will appear and begin to get a bit handsy with a certain girl, but nothing else. Keep calm and carry on! :)**

* * *

Starlight Spark trembled as she walked through the long corridors of her and her triplet's new high school. She felt as if everyone in the hall was staring at her white long-sleeved shirt, holy navy blue jeans, and white Chuck Taylor's. And it wasn't in a good way. "S-Stardust?" Starlight stuttered as she always did.

"What's wrong, Lili?" Stardust always used that nickname whenever she was worried. Concern was practically dripping off her voice and in her emerald green eyes.

"I-I'm scared. Wh-what if n-no one li-likes me?" She clutched her favorite book of fairy tales close to her slightly under-developed chest.

"You'll be fine, besides, there's no need to worry. Except for Star Scream and Megatronus. Megatronus is a cruel and merciless bully while Star Scream is a pervert who will do anything to get into a girl's pants," Starfall said cooly while pushing back a strand of her jaw-length black hair. "Not that he'll go after you while I'm beating hi-"

"Ok, we get your point, Fall. Don't terrify her," Stardust shot a "STFU before I beat your aft" look at Starfall.

"Sheesh, no need to be overly protective and controlling, mother."

"G-guys! D-don't start a w-war!" Starlight whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," Starfall and Stardust said in unison.

Starlight sat in the corner of the science room and stared dreamily at Shockwave Adams, the top student in the grade. He was perfect in every way. He had a high intellect, excellent build, and a flowing voice that made Starlight's heart flutter. '_He's never notice a girl like me. I stutter and I'm weird_," she thought sadly.

"Starlight Sparks," the teacher called.

"Y-yes?" Starlight snapped out of her staring.

"Pay attention," the teacher scolded, making half the class snicker.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." Her face burned a bright red out of shame. She tried to pay attention, but kept getting lost while daydreaming about Shockwave.

After class and during lunch, Starlight and her sisters sat a table close to the door.

"Can you believe how cute that Sound Wave guy is?! Oh my Primus, he's sooooooo hot!" Stardust half fangirled and half swooned.

"Dusty, that's unlike you to not talk any sense," Starfall muttered while taking a bite out of her peanut butter and syrup sandwich.

"I know, but still! Starlight, do you have any crushes?"

"Y-yes, but h-he's nothing special. J-just Sh-shockwave," Starlight muttered.

"Ugh, you 2 are disgusting," Starfall rolled her amber eyes.

Starlight was curled up in a corner during gym class, having a panic attack. She knew it was the second and last period of the day that she had without one of her sisters with her.

"Having a little problem, sweetheart?" a seductive voice asked from above her.

"S-Star S-Scream," she stuttered darkly. "G-get away f-from me."

"Not until I'm done with you," he snickered. "This little Light that's mine, I'm gonna make her shine," he purred while sliding a hand through the waistband of her pants.

"G-get the f-f*ck away f-from me," Starlight pleaded as she squirmed.

"Not until I'm done with you."

Starfall was bringing in some paper for the gym teacher to sign, but dropped them and gasped when she saw what Star Scream was trying to molest Starlight. She ran over to them and peeled Scream away from Starlight. "Stay away from my sister!" Starfall roared while throwing a punch to Star Scream's temple.

"Nnnhh," he groaned before blacking out.

"That was quicker than I was expecting. Lili, are you ok? Did he hurt you? Are you still a-"

"I-I'm ok, Fall. H-he didn't h-hurt me or d-do THAT to m-me," Starlight interrupted Starfall while she readjusted herself.

"Alright, I'm going to deliver these papers to the teacher and take you to the office. Ok?" Starfall asked with suprising sweetness.

"O-ok. I-I'd expect this from D-Dusty, b-but not from you."

* * *

**AN: How was that? Sorry for being vague and interrupting some of Starfall's language, but I wanted the story to remain rated T and not M.**


	5. Honeybee

**AN: Alright, so now we're back to our wonderful group's POV once again. This chapter will be close to the original, but with more action. Enjoy!**

* * *

At last, it was fall break. Instead of pissing around or doing whatever they do when they don't have school, the group decided to take a trip to the Mall for that day.

"Knockout, is it really nescessary to buy so many things?" Breakdown questioned from behind the tower of boxes and bags he was carrying.

"Tsk, tsk. Breakdown, get with the times! You need to keep up with the style! You can't just stay looking the same forever!" Knockout exclaimed while examining a pair of sunglasses.

"Uh, Knockout? Sorry for asking, but are you gay?" Crusher facepalmed.

"What?! You dare think I'M gay?! Ugh!"

"She has a point, KO. You act like a prissy cheerleader. Even prissier than the cheerleaders," Shadow mumbled.

"Guys, guys, we're supposed to be having FUN, not arguing over something that we ALL know the answer to!" Lazer chuckled. "And we all know what the answer is."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Knockout's face was as red as his jacket from embarressment and rage.

"Take a chill pill dude. Oh wait, I think I have some in my pocket," Shadow said sarcasticly. '_Primus, if they don't stop soon I'll probably murder them_,' she thought. "I heard they opened up a new café near here. Do you guys want to go with me?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, well, except Sound.

"Come on, Sound, why don't you want to go?"

Sound shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hood over his head, causing a dark shadow to cover whatever his dark purple turtleneck didn't on his face.

The group decided to walk the long way around through the mall, occasionaly stopping to check out what was in store windows, or to drag Knockout away from shoe stores. As they passed a girl with shoulder length brown hair, thick black glasses, a black and yellow long sleeved shirt, a black skirt with a yellow honey bee stiched on it, with her nose in a book, they noticed Megatronus and Star walking in that same direction.

'_Crap, she's screwed_,' Shadow thought.

The girl ran into Megatronus, causing her to fall over and her book to slide across the floor. "I-I'm sorry," she said with a thick Welsh accent, "I wasn't looking where I was going." She started to get up before Megatronus pushed her back down.

"Next time, pay more attention," he growled as he lifted a fist back.

As Megatronus was about to punch the girl, Shadow shoved Knockout in front of the girl; which allowed him to take the blow. Unfortunately, Knockout was knocked out cold.

"Oh no," the girl whispered. She grabbed her bag and frantically ran through it before pulling out some kind of drink. "Have him drink this, it will wake him up." The girl pushed her glasses up before handing the bottle to Breakdown.

"Thank you. I'm Breakdown, and you are?" Breakdown asked as he pulled the lid off and tipped the bottle into Knockout's mouth.

"I'm Harriet Brown, but everyone I know calls me Honeybee," Honeybee said shyly before standing up and picking her book up and brushing it off.

Knockout choked before waking up and spitting the drink out. "What was that?! Ugh, it's disgusting!"

"Same effect every time," Honeybee muttered. "It's an herbal drink my parents taught me how to make. We're too poor to buy medicines, but their herbal remidies work just as well without side effects."

"I suppose I'm going to need to know those if I'm going to be a doctor," Knockout brushed off his sleeves.

"Sorry, but the recipes are classified," Honeybee muttered slyly.


	6. It Speaks?

**AN: TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions and proof of self-harm!**

* * *

Shadow sighed and looked at the group. "Listen up and listen good! I have an idea! So last week Star Scream attempted to molest a certain girl, who won't be named, during class. Megatronus was the one who sent him after her. Well, her sisters came to us because we have a secret weapon."

Honeybee leaned over and whispered to Breakdown, "Is she always like this?"

Breakdown nodded. "Her brother can't talk, so she's learned to talk for him, keep a conversation with herself, and talk twice as much as she should."

"Oh."

Lazer groaned, "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Shadow sighed again. "Since Sound here makes no noise whatsoever, he makes the perfect spy. He will record Megatronus' house for any activity that can be used for blackmail. That's the only possible way that we could stop him. Who's with me? Everyone? Great!"

"See what I mean?" Breakdown whispered to Honeybee. "Carried a conversation with herself."

"You mean SHE carried a conversation with herself. Proper grammar, Breakdown," Knockout corrected.

"Whatever," Breakdown rolled his eyes.

Crusher nodded after thinking over Shadow's plan. "But what if Sound needs backup? Or what if he gets caught? Sorry if I'm sounding like a pansy, but I'm just thinking about the scenarios."

"You're right. Well, since we live next door to Megatronus, we can always just record him from the giant tree in our yard that oh-so-conveniently reaches over the fence into his," Honeybee stated.

"Great! Plan formulated! Now it's time to prepare Sound for his 'makeover'," Shadow smirked. "Good thing I bought all of this makeup for no reason!"

Sound started to back away with his eyes wide open. He started to turn to run, but Crusher caught his jacket.

"Not so fast, tall-dark-and-silent, you're going to do what we say, or else we'll blackmail YOU," Crusher laughed.

Sound was backed up against the wall of the mall before Shadow blindfolded and gagged him.

When they reached Honeybee's room in her house, Breakdown threw him onto Honeybee's bed.

Shadow reached behind him and undid the blindfold and gag (which she wasn't sure why she gagged him because he's mute). "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," she sang as Shadow slapped him across his pale face.

Sound screamed and grabbed his cheek. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! I TRY TO BE A GOOD BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! KIDNAPPING ME FOR SOME KIND OF SUICIDE MISSION?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sound rocked back and forth as he began to scream random nonsense words.

It was so silent in the room you could've heard a pin hit the floor. No one could believe what they just heard. Sound can speak? That was unheard of.

"You speak?" Shadow's jaw was agape. "15 years and you've never spoken a word?"

Sound nodded. "It's better to be seen and not heard. You know why? Because you can slowly die off and no one ever knows." He proceeded to take off his navy blue and purple jacket to show his skinny abdomen. You could easily count his ribs he was that thin. Also, along his arms were jagged scars. "Why are you staring? I want this. I got these from the nights I've spent clawing at my skin just to fight the urge to speak, but now I've just thrown away all of my hard work! I've spent my entire life doing this to myself, and I did it for you, Shadow."

Shadow stared at Sound. "Why would you do that to yourself just to please me?"

"I don't know," Sound shrugged and put his jacket back on.

"When was the last time you ate?" Knockout and Honeybee asked in unison.

"I think it was about a month and a half ago. I'm just never hungry."

Honeybee stood up. "I'll be right back," she assured and fled out of her room.

"Why do you do this to yourself? It won't do you any good!" Shadow said and examined her brother.

Sound tried to be the perfect brother. He never bothered her, never spoke, and even offered her his food at supper. Never once did he ask anything of her. Unfortunately, that led to their parents asking, coaxing, and even BEGGING him to speak at least once or eat more regularly. Alas, their efforts were in vain.

"I'm back," Honeybee came in with a plate of food. "I'm sorry, but we only have vegetables and herbs. Do you like potatoes?"

Sound nodded. "Yes, thank you." Sound then began to stuff his face with food. "Mmmmm, delicious." He said with a full mouth.

"You know you didn't have to do that for him," Breakdown said tenderly.

"Of course I did! Do you know how much stress the human body goes through if not given the proper-" Honeybee was cut off by Breakdown's lips coming into contact with her own.

"Don't ruin the moment," Breakdown said as he pulled away. "You know I love you, right?"

"I never thought you would say that to me," Honeybee said as she kissed him again.

Sound was crouched in the tree limbs with the video camera pointed into Megatronus' bedroom window. His back ached and just as he was about to give up for the night, Megatronus finally did something in there.

"Do you finally see something?" Crusher's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, he appears to be," Sound paused to double-check his camera, "dancing with a t-rex plushie and singing the 'Dinosaur Train' theme song. It's actually quite funny."

"This will make excellent blackmail. Good job, Sound!" Shadow's voice came from the walk-talkie instead of Crusher's.

"Yes, now the real question is: How do I get down from here?"

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! Seriously!**


	7. Defeating a Tyrant

**AN: I know that in the original story, there was only 7 chapters. However, I will combine this one with the original sequel to make a total of around 11 or 12 chapters depending on popularity.**

* * *

Shadow crossed her arms and waited for the person she was supposed to meet at the back of the school. "Any day now, Starfall," she muttered to herself. Shadow looked at the DVD in her hands. This, along with something that Starfall and she was going to do, would end Megatronus' tyranny over the school.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me?" Starfall came around the corner of the red brick wall. "Do you have the footage?"

Shadow nodded. "What was your proposition about the situation with Megatronus?"

"My proposition is: I beat him up. Then, the next time he tries to bother you if he hasn't learned his lesson yet, you threaten him with the blackmail," Starfall snickered.

"What if he doesn't bother you again? Or you can't manage to beat him up?"

"Broadcast the video all over school. It's that simple."

"I like that plan."

0o0o0o0o0o

Megatronus pushed a smaller sophomore down a lunch table, completely clearing it. "Anyone else have anything to say about THAT?"

"I do," Starfall said as she walked up and shoved Megatronus back a few feet. "We're all tired of you pushing us around and then intimidating us to the point to where we can't do anything without you're constant bluffing. We all know what you really are. Shadow? Sound? Play the video."

"With pleasure," Shadow said as she presses "play" on her remote.

On the screen, Megatronus is shown to be wearing dinosaur pyjamas, dancing with a green T-Rex plushie, and singing the "Dinosaur Train" theme song. "Mr. T-Rex," Megatronus said in the video, "you're my bestest buddy!"

Shadow clicked the stop button and the video ended.

"That was faked. I don't own dinosaur pyjamas," Megatronus scoffed.

"So your saying that these don't exist?" Sound walked up and held the pyjamas in the senior's face.

"You little-" Megatronus charged at Sound, but was shoved out of the way by Starfall.

"Come on, you little wimp, afraid to fight a girl?" Starfall punched Megatronus in the nose, which caused it to start bleeding.

"Not at all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe how well that worked out! I liked the revision to our plan, Shockwave," Starfall complimented the next day while at the mall.

"I thought it was funny about how you were never caught. I mean, it was in front of everyone! Even logic would say you would get caught," Shockwave stated.

"Yes, well not everything relies on logic," Lazer said.

"Says the guy who jumped off of our roof to see if you could fly," Crusher rolled her eyes. "If I do say so myself, that was illogical."

"So, everyone's happy. Oh look, our pizza's here!" Shadow exclaimed with glee.

"I think I'll pass. I'm not really-"

"EAT. NOW." Shadow shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth and forced him to eat it. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Fine, but I don't like sausage."

"Then what do you like?"

"The Vegan special," Sound shrugged as he took a bite out of the vegan pizza.

"Yuck, what good is pizza without meat?" Breakdown asked as he shove a piece of an almost-all meat pizza into his mouth.

"Actually, a vegetarian diet can provide the same amount of needed nutrients as a diet with meat," Knockout, Honeybee, and Shockwave stated.

"Why are my pepperoni's under the cheese? I can't eat pizza like this!" Stardust complained.

"Sh-shut up! No one l-likes to h-hear you complaining!" Starlight said as she took a piece of Breakdown's pizza and ate it.

"Whatever," Stardust sighed.

"Ugh," everyone facepalmed.


	8. Wasp

**AN: Ok, so don't expect this too often, but I'll upload this chapter tonight if I have time.**

* * *

Honeybee jogged down the hall of her family's small house to the kitchen. "Will, why did you steal my hairbrush?" She crossed her arms and gave her brother the Look that made him do whatever she wanted.

"Will can't hear you," he giggled like a child.

"Fine. Wasp, why did you steal my hairbrush?"

"I needed it. Don't worry, it's fine. I have it right here," Wasp handed her the black plastic brush and continued to wolf down his pancakes.

0o0o0o0o

"So this is your brother?" Sound examined the boy. "What's his name?"

"Will Brown, but everyone calls him Wasp," Honeybee explained.

"Oh! You mean he's one of those people that only go by a nickname?" Lazer asked.

"No derp, stupid. Just like Honeybee, Shockwave, and myself," Crusher hit Lazer on the back of his head.

"Oh yea. What's your first name again? Bomb?" Lazer scratched his head.

"See what I've been living with my whole life?"

"Um, guys? You're missing my point. My point is: he got expelled from Iacon Tech, so now he is going to school here," Honeybee explained.

"Wait, he got EXPELLED from IACON TECH?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET INTO THAT SCHOOL?!" Shockwave flipped out.

"Yes, but he had a scholarship. Anyway, that's not important. He's going to school here, and that's that," Honeybee groaned at the ignorance of the group.

Wasp walked over and looked at Sound. "You look sick. Have you been eating? Maybe Honeybee should give you one of her drinks," the slightly green boy pulled up the sleeve of Sound's jacket. "Look at that! There's nothing there!"

"Stop that!" Sound slapped Wasp's hand away and pulled his sleeve down. "Leave me alone," he said as he pulled his turtleneck up and the jacket hood over his face.

"See? Now you made him upset. We just got him talking and back to eating again," Shadow said and whispered something to Sound.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Does anyone want to go to the mall? They opened up a new shoe store and I REALLY want to check it out," Knockout pleaded.

"Are you sure you aren't gay, KO?" Shockwave asked cautiously.

"Perhaps, perhaps I'm not," Knockout purred and added a seductive wink.

"The world's future in medicine, right here," Breakdown said.

"You're one to talk! I've seen you whenever there's that one commercial on! It's actually quite obvious."

"Okay, enough out of you 2. Let's just go and forget we ever mentioned the word 'gay'. Sound good?" Shadow interrupted the argument of who was gay, who wasn't, and who was bisexual.

"Thank you," Crusher whispered.


	9. Meeting Someone New Pt 1

**AN: I'm really sorry for the lack of updating. I had a friend over, and then I didn't have time for anything. Also, I really appreciate the suggestions, but I'd like to make the situations and how they react.**

* * *

Shadow walked down the sidewalk to the park. Though she enjoyed all of her friends and such, she just wanted some time alone. Really, was it that hard to be alone for 33 seconds?! The things some people go through. As she sat down on a nearby park bench, she noticed a group of unfamiliar boys.

"Maybe we should go to that cinema near here," one boy with cobalt blue hair said, "I heard that they're playing'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' there."

"Are you serious?! Dude, I've been wanting to see that!" Another one with blonde hair said.

"Do we really need to go see a movie that will most likely give you nightmares, AGAIN? Why don't we go watch a nature documentary, or at least watch how hot dogs are made," the tallest one with black hair groaned.

Shadow immediately took a liking to this boy, and before she knew it, she was walking over to talk to them. Sure, Shadow wanted some time to herself, but she didn't have to have a billion people around her like usual.

"You know," she began, "watching how hot dogs are made are pretty fascinating. Sure, watching people getting ripped up with chainsaws and blood going everywhere is riveting, but learning about what types of 'meat' that you eat is no different."

"Huh?! Where'd you come from?!" The blonde one exclaimed.

"Same as you, I walked," Shadow replied.

"Hello, miss. We were just deciding what to do here," the boy with cobalt blue hair said.

The boy with spiky black hair and a muscled build remained silent, but there was a gleam in his golden eyes that said he was interested in Shadow,

"Well, what are you guys doing here? You don't look familiar at all," Shadow crossed her arms.

"Prowl and Orion here are from Iacon, but I transferred to university with my family," the blonde one exclaimed with bright, happy blue eyes. "You must be Shadow, Honeybee has talked a LOT about you over the phone. Oh! By the way, I'm Bumblebee."

"Nice to meet you all. So, do you all go to college or is Bumblebee the only one?"

"I go to the same college as short-stack over here, but I have no idea about Prowl," Orion explained in a slightly deeper voice than the others, but still lighter at the same time.

"I'm sorry about my friends," Prowl explained, "they can be a bit... immature... at times. Anyway, I go to a martial arts school with my brother, Jazz. You know, you look like the type that they're accepting."

"Really? I don't know, I've always not been very good with particular styles of fighting. I prefer swimming and equestrian sports," Shadow kicked at a clump of dirt near her foot.

"You like equestrian? Me too!" Prowl's eyes lit up. "What do you like best? Endurance riding, eventing, dressage, reigning, show jumping, tent pegging, cross-country, vaulting, polo, racing, or rodeo? Personally, I like vaulting the best, but I suppose show jumping is good too."

"I like racing, cross-country, and dressage best. Do you have any tips on what to do whenever your horse trots and then suddenly stops?"

"Try standing up and moving forwards and then going down. It's also recommended that you hold the reigns lower so that way they don't think you want to stop."

"Hey, horse-nerd-love-birds! Are we going to that movie or what?" Bumblebee exclaimed impatiently.

"You can always come over. We could use another rider for our racing team," Prowl suggested.

"You can count on it," Shadow said definitely.


	10. Meeting Someone New Pt 2 The End

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but my Internet is incredibly slow. Sorry.**

* * *

"I have to say, Prowl, you know how to pick a good movie."

"Really? Thanks. I-I wasn't sure if you would've wanted to watch something historical of natural, so I brought both."

Shadow lightly laughed. She couldn't believe that she was actually falling in LOVE. The mere thought of it made her heart flutter and stomach twist into knots. "It's fine. Do you think that the others are ok? I mean, it's Bumblebee and a movie about chainsaws. Will we need to call the mental institution tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"That's really funny, haha. I think we'll need to wait until morning," Prowl wrapped his arm around Shadow's shoulders and gently pulled her closer.

"We'll see eventually."

0o0o0o0o

"Listen up, Breakdown, hurt my little sister and I hurt you back. Got that?" Bumblebee leaned over Breakdown and attempted to intimidate the hulking mountain.

"Yes sir. I don't think that you'll have to worry, because she will probably kick my butt before you even HEAR about it," Breakdown tried to not look intimidated by someone weaker than him. How embarrassing is that?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, what do you suppose we do next?" Shadow looked over at Prowl who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before, but-" Prowl was interrupted by a pair of soft lips connecting with his before pulling away.

"Did you like that one or," Shadow pulled him close to her chest and locked lips with him again. She ran her fingers through his short black hair.

Prowl thought she was going to pull away; then he felt something hot and wet slip into his mouth. '_Fine then_,' he thought, '_Two can play at that game.' _Prowl began to move his lips in rhythm with hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your move," Bumblebee said as he put down the white pawn.

"Checkmate," Breakdown stated proudly as he moved his queen in to take the white king away.

"Man, that's the third game in a row!"

* * *

**AN: Teehee, you weren't expecting that were you? I'm so mean ending it off like that. I'm sorry that this is a crappy ending, but this is the last chapter of the Re-write. The sequel will be started sometime soon, but don't ask for any spoilers. Also, however much I appreciate the suggestions, I won't be taking anything other than OC's (which there is to many of anyway). **


End file.
